


the stars in his eyes

by soft_for_shua



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soft Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Soft Xu Ming Hao | The8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_for_shua/pseuds/soft_for_shua
Summary: wen junhui thinks his boyfriend couldn't get even more beautiful than he already is now. one night at an art gallery changes that.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend (chelsea if you see this)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+%28chelsea+if+you+see+this%29).



> one-shot here!

it's a typical thursday night as junhui stares at his essay paper blankly. midnight was taking a huge toll on him, as he anxiously peered through the snow-coated windows, looking for minghao, who had not come home yet. it was a busy street outside their comfy apartment; cars sped around, leaving trails in the snow. a few people walked in coats, as the snowflakes softly hit them.

he peered at his essay again. why did he even have to write about the korean economy when he, himself was not even korean? he didn't have a single idea. he'd have to nag jihoon, his seatmate in social class, to let him have a peek at his essay. 

he was just about to call him, when minghao burst through the front door, his footsteps, bold and full of purpose, stepping right on the floor's he had just cleaned. junhui winced, but was honestly too exhausted to scold him.

the scolding would not have worked either way, because jun had a feeling that this was one of these days that hao was all talk and no listen. which was rare, but extremely intense when it happened.

and he was right. "junnie, did you hear that my paintings got into a museum? a freaking museum? did i mention that it was one of my paintings? yes, got into a museum!" minghao beams at him, leaping around the room in a frenzy. he darts around like a crazy frog.

if this was any other situation, junhui would have been far too tired to be excited; instead, he would have let out a dull yay or a tired woohoo in response. but this was it. what he's been waiting for for over months. he got up, pulling minghao into a hug and screaming excitedly, contrary to the three hours of sleep he'd gotten last night. "im so proud of you hao," he smiles at the other boy. "you totally deserve it."

minghao's cheeks flushed with the praise. "shut up, i don't deserve you." his voice, muffled by the hug, sounded even cuter than normal. he hid his face in his sweater paws, and jun felt like he was having a mini heart attack. his boyfriend was so, so adorable. he just wanted to pinch his squishy cheeks and twirl him around like his life depended on it. how did he get so lucky? sweet, talented, cute, xu minghao was all his to love. and love him he would until the end of time.

"anyways," jun takes a seat on the couch and pulls minghao into his lap. "tell me all about it. every single detail."

minghao does so without hesistation. "you remember, about a few months ago, when we came across this art contest that was being held for students?" junhui nods; that surely felt like ages ago.

"well, i was in dance practice with soonyoung and channie when someone just came up to me, and just told me i won! and the prize was a spot at the museum's showcase!" minghao speaks, his eyes glittering in excitement, and junhui can't help but smile right back at him, because seeing minghao happy makes him so happy.

but minghao's eyes hold a question, one that he knows only junhui knows the answer too. "but from what i recall, i didn't even sign up! i told you i would try next year, when i had more experience. jun hides a knowing smile. it was the kind that minghao knew far too well.

minghao just smirks at him. "you signed me up, didn't you?" 

he breaks out into laughter, "took you long enough to figure out! just stole one of your paintings from the storage room." minghao laughs, tackling him into a messy hug.

"so, when's the exhibit gonna be held?" he asks once they've calmed down, cuddling into minghao. he rests his head on his shoulder, leaning into his comforting warmth.

"friday, this week! i already got a ticket and i get to bring one extra person." 

"great! i'll cram all my homework thursday night so i won't have to-" jun speaks excitedly, words flowing like a waterfall. he can't wait to see minghao's paintings, rather masterpieces, get the attention they finally deserve.

minghao giggles at him. "i never said i was bringing you, silly."

his jaw drops. "are you kidding? i mean, who else could you bring? i was the one who signed you up! unfair much." some suspects flash into his head. maybe that seokmin kid, who was way too kind for his own good, from his arts class? tall, kind hearted, and clumsy mingyu who was minghao's latest project partner? one of the boys from the dance studio, perhaps? he feels, but will not admit, that he is a teensie bit jealous. he'd do whatever it takes to see the exhibit, maybe even bribe them with a bit of money.

but his worries are soothed when minghao speaks again. "of course im kidding, dumbie. there's no other person i could think to bring but you." it makes him feel warm inside, and maybe even on the outside, as he suspected his cheeks to be resembling tomatoes right now. 

"you're so cute junnie," minghao says, getting up to pinch and pull on his cheeks. and he grumbles, because what he imagined before has now done a complete turn around. and also because minghao, cheery and smiley, is far too cute to get mad at.

"i just can't believe it, you know. this all feels surreal, like a dream." minghao says, eyes glazed over as he leans into jun. the two of them sway together softly as jun hums. the world stops only for the two of them, and the only sound he can hear is the beating of his own heart. 

"i love you, you know." he whispers into minghao's ear. "so much that i feel like my heart's about to burst. you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, hao."

"i love you too. forever and always."

and in that moment, junhui was pretty sure that if soulmates really did exist, then xu minghao would be his one and only.

d-day

junhui gets up with a start. his head nearly bumps the ceiling, and his alarm clock may be screaming at him, but he's ready to start the day. it was the day. time to finally see minghao and his paintings appreciated by someone other than him. 

minghao had left earlier, as he had some early dance classes to attend. he eyes a tiny note stuck beside his bed, written in minghao's small handwriting.

good morning! dont fall asleep during your classes and see you later!

-minghao 

he smiles at the note, pulling it to his chest. maybe today, just today, for minghao, he would try and not fall asleep.

he does a quick change, slipping into a comfy sweater and some jeans. he grabs some toast from the counter that minghao probably left, and for the first time in his life, he is excited for school. well, technically, excited for it to be over.

he does a quick survey of the house before leaving. it's neat and clean, as usual, because luckily for him, minghao is organized and tidy in all the ways junhui is not. if he lived alone, he probably wouldn't have been able to find his way to the door.

the adrenaline keeps him awake through his classes, and he's almost jumping in his seat by the time the bell rings, and school has ended.

he dashes past the rest of the students, a flurry of excitement racing through his body as he shoves himself in his car and drives home at a pace that's too fast to be considered safe.

minghao arrives at 5:00, dressed in his best suit, hands fidgeting nervously. 

"junnie!!" he hollers through the door, pacing in front of the door, setting a flurry of knocks on the door for good measure. "hurry up!"

"coming, coming!" jun shouts back. he steps out a few seconds later, and minghao keep himself from gaping right at him. he quietly checks to see if his jaw is still where it should be and not stuck on the ground.

apparently, he does a bad job of being subtle because jun smirks, raising his eyebrows at him.

"you don't look too bad yourself."

he flushes, looking away from jun and awkwardly dusting his hands on his coat. "let's just go." his boyfriend laughs, and he can't help but smile through his nervousness as he starts the car.

it's quiet, but only the first few minutes. "are we there yet?" jun asks him, peeping his head into view.

"not even close, unfortunately." the gps beeps, signalling traffic ahead, and jun frowns, sinking into his seat dejectedly. "we've got a long way to go."

he turns on the radio first, to give them some music to give them to listen to. jun stands up and changes the song to one that soonyoung played all the time, and they bicker for a while, until he finally gives in and lets the already overplayed song be played for the millionth time.

ten minutes later, when minghao thinks his boyfriend has fallen asleep in the backseat, jun pops out again, giving him a literal jumpscare and nearly getting them into an accident. 

a car behind them honks, and minghao huffs. he parks them by the side of the road for a second, letting out an exasperated breath. "what is it again?"

"nothing," jun says sheepishly, but its a useless white lie, as they both already know the question that was supposed to be asked. and so they go back on the road to continue the long journey. at least they were more than halfway there, because he didnt know how many more questions he could handle.

he hums a bit as he drives, as he admits the overplayed music has gotten stuck in his head. the windshield wipers are hard at work, wiping any stray snow that lands itself on the car's mirror. 

he checks back for a second to see jun on his phone, his fingers tapping furiously at his screen. probably the cat game that he showed minghao this week. he stops for a moment, contemplating something.

minghao decides to take matters into his own hands before they get worse. "just so you know, we aren't there yet." and he can't help but laugh at jun's adorable face, mouth open and shocked like one of the cats in his game.

"how'd you know?"

minghao shrugs, and goes back to driving. they just knew each other so well, that even he didn't have an answer to the question.

a few more minutes of driving fly by, and soon enough, the pull up in front of the museum entrance. for the night's special event, the museum was decorated in twinkling lights and had a huge banner strung across two large pillars, having the words, "welcome, students!" on them.

looking at the big words, he starts to get a bit nervous. who was he, in front of all these big names and famous artists? what if he embarrassed himself in front of all of them 

jun must have sensed his nervous thoughts, because he slings an arm around his shoulder, talking to him quietly. "you're gonna do great, hao."

minghao rubs his chilly hands together. "thanks, junnie. now let's get inside before we freeze to death."

after getting through the terrifiyingly long cue of students, and some parents with them, they finally arrived at admission, where minghao gave them the tickets and the two were finally let in. 

what was inside was unparalled in beauty, at least to minghao. paintings of all shapes and sizes, of splatters of colors of every color of the rainbow. varying types of art decorated the wall. this was an artist's paradise, and he didn't know where to even start.

jun looked around confused. was this it? this type of thing wasn't really his kind of thing, but for minghao, he would stay. he tried looking over at one of the paintings, which was a painting of green frogs, crystal blue water and lilypads floating calmly under their feet, but when he turned back to minghao, the other boy was gone. 

jun started to panic; it hadn't even been five minutes and they were already separated. his eyes darted around rapidly, as he considered calling for minghao.

he weaved though groups of people, muttering quiet apologies as he bumped into them. the mass number of paintings around him only made him more confused. where was the exit to this place? 

but luck was on his side for once, thankfully, as he finally saw minghao, talking to someone that looked quite important. he was a small man, dressed in a plain brown coat, his hands crossed over his chest.

jun couldn't help but laugh at minghao. to anyone else's eye, he would have looked calm, normal, not like he was talking to someone very very important, but to him, he looked very nervous. his feet were cutely shuffling, a habit of his ownly junhui knew. it thankfully went unnoticed by everyone. well, everyone except him of course.

he decided to let minghao have his moment, and not disturb him for once, and tried to actually look at the paintings.

nope, a few seconds at looking and he was already bored. art was obviously not the life for him.

was there a snack bar here? a place to get food perhaps? cuz he didn't know how else he would survive the night.

the search proves unsuccessful, and he frowns, slumping down next to the fire hydrant sadly. he looks like a pathetic sight, and he seriously hopes minghao does not catch him like this.

the night drags on for an unexpectedly long time, and he accidentally falls asleep against the museum walls, when he wakes up, he notices the painting in front of him. it's one of a chessboard, black and white pieces on it.

"you like that one too?" minghao says excitedly, standing beside him and looking at the same painting. "i saw it a while ago, and apparently it means that.."

jun turns his head to look at him, about to tell him he didn't really take interest in it, but for a split second, he sees all the stars in minghao's eyes. shining and sparkling like they're right in the night sky, just where they should be. it's a memory that's like a painting, one that can be explained in thousands and thousands of words. a story that's worthy of being told  
over and over again.

he looks even more beautiful than normal, if that was even possible, when talking about something that he loved.

and that's what i think it means." minghao concludes. jun realizes he's zoned out, but he doesn't blame himself for it. why look up when there was art to be looked at right in front of him?

minghao smiles at him, wide and bright, taking his hand in his and leading him around. and he decides he wants to be like this forever, be with him forever.

"they love it, they all love it, i can't believe this junnie!" minghao says happily, grabbing junhui's hands and spinning him around, and he doesn't care if people give weird looks, or stare at them, because minghao is happy. 

and that's all he's ever wished for.

"im so happy for you minghao." he pulls the shorter to his chest, kissing him on the forehead, his heart beating at a rapid pace at his own affections. "i love you so much."

"i love you too junnie. i've never loved anyone this much before."

and he feels his heart swell with joy, exploding into bright, imaginary rainbow colors. everything feels like a dream, a dream he'd never want to wake up for.

because everything he's ever wanted, is right here in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

hiii, if you see this! comment if you wanna see a prequel of either how they met or what happened prior to this oneshot (jun signing hao up for the contest)!

im probably going to do this anyway but i just wanna see some of ur opinions!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for making it to the end! please leave a kudos to show you're support! drop some comments as well, i'd love to read your opinions! love you alll


End file.
